villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Zenoheld
King Zenoheld is the main antagonist in the second season of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He was former King of Vestal, but did not seem to bond very well with Hydron, his son and servant. He was one of the adult-brawlers in the series (aside from Spectra Phantom, Klaus von Hertzon, Julio Santana and some of the Twelve Orders). He uses a Mechanical Bakugan called Pyrus Farbros, made by Professor Clay. Out of all the Vexos he was shown to be the cruelest among them as he is willing to kill his opponents rather than just simply defeating them. He is voiced by John Stocker, who voiced Naga in the first season. At the end of season 2, he was betrayed by his son Hydron and was presumed deceased. Story In the first arc of New Vestroia, Zenoheld had little interaction with the Resistance or the Vexos. The only time he appeared was when he nagged Hydron for not taking better care of the Dimension Controllers. He seems to be impatient with him due to his constant failure. He will also check in with him and make sure that he is still on the right track, although Hydron shrugs his warnings and discipline off, as he thinks he is doing fine without his father’s constant nagging. In the second arc of New Vestroia, he flees Vestal and resides in his palace on the outer skirts of the galaxy that is remote from civilization. He is revealed to be a brawler and he sends a message to the Six Ancient Warriors to surrender their Attribute Energies to him so that Professor Clay can power up the Bakugan Termination System. They decline his offer at first, but then they decide to battle him. When they arrive, Zenoheld reveals that he owns a Mechanical Bakugan, Pyrus Farbros. After a tough battle, Zenoheld comes out victorious, but the Ancients escaped and entrusted their Attribute Energies to the Resistance. After hearing the news of the Attribute Energies being dispersed throughout New Vestroia and Earth, he entrusts Mylene Pharaoh with the duty of picking another Subterra Brawler to replace Gus in the Vexos. She chooses Hydron, and he says that he “couldn’t have picked better himself”. After Hydron gains the Haos Energy after he defeats Baron in a brawl he says “I knew I could count on you...Hydron”, revealing that he now trusts him with responsibility more than he did in the first season. Soon after Mylene and Volt Luster come back from brawling, he sees a transmission from Spectra, saying that the Vexos, Hydron and Zenoheld himself were responsible for the mess in the previous season. This causes him to send Shadow Prove to seek out Dan and the others so that he’ll get the Attribute Energies first. But when he does, he realizes Spectra jammed the transporting system, making it impossible to travel to Vestal and back. This infuriates him, knowing that he is up to something. Eventually, though, Shadow Prove goes to Earth and brawls Chan Lee and Alice (who don’t have any Attribute Energies). He wins and proves himself to Zenoheld. He also brawled against Gus Grav, and won with the Farbros-Assail formation, and destroyed Blast Elico, and his Bakugan Trap Hexados. However, Gus and Vulcan survived the final blow and were injailed. In episode 41, he helps Hydron brawl Mira Clay, Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom. However he does not brawl until Hydron loses to Dan and Spectra. He wins but Farbros was destroyed and he takes the Pyrus energy from Cross Dragonoid. In episode 42, he almost launched the Bakugan Termination System, and then Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2 try to destroy it, but fail. When Cross Dragonoid brings the B.T. System into the atmosphere and absorbed all the Attribute Energies from it Zenoheld was furious and was eventually going do something about it. In episode 45, he takes his frustration out on Hydron demanding to know whose fault it was for the destruction of the BT System. After Professor Clay told him about how he could rule over all dimensions he had Clay create the Alternative Weapon to destroy Earth and Vestal. In episode 49, it is revealed that Zenoheld took his anger against Hydron for another time. He battled against Hydron to see who would have the throne, and won. Hydron was then jailed, along with Gus Grav. Zenoheld stated that they were never destined to be father and son. In episode 50, he battled Spectra, who rammed into his palace. During the entire battle he was losing, even with Assail Farbros, due to the fact that later Gus joined Spectra. However, when Farbros combined with the Alternative, he overpowered both of them. In episodes 51 and 52, he uses the Alternative against the brawlers, but when the Alternative was destroyed Farbros was destroyed by Dryoid. Hydron then used Dryoid to trap Zenoheld until the alternative explodes, supposedly killing all three. He is currently meantionated by Dan in the season 3's introduction (first fourteen episodes), and also will appear in the next video game (along with Prince Hydron, Spectra and all of the other Vexos) Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bakugan Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Robot Pilots Category:Misanthropes Category:Complete Monster Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Humans Category:Presumed Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs